Carriers and particularly charger carriers for portable products are decreasing in size in step with the portable products themselves. The carriers and charger carriers are becoming more mobile and increasingly more subject to shock and vibration. Thus, a need exists for a carrier having an adequate means for securing the portable products to the carrier without adding excessive bulk and weight to the carrier or portable product. A further requirement of charger carriers is the accurate placement of the portable product into the charger, wherein the contacts of the portable product must mate with the contacts of the charger. Therefore, the means for securing the portable product to the charger must not only be adequate in securing, but accurate in placement and positioning.
Many of the cost cutting goals of present day manufacturing of products strive for ease of assembly as well as ease of disassembly. Existing latch mechanisms require undue number of piece parts and assembling steps, increasing the susceptibility of failure during assembly or during the subsequent use of the assembled product. Therefore, a new latch assembly and carrier is required which is of simpler design in terms of piece parts and assembling steps and that further meets the requirements of securing a product adequately and accurately.